Blood Stained Rose
by vampia-luva
Summary: After Amy looses her home due to a sudden fire, Shadow and his twin sister, Mysteria (OC), take her in. But Shadow seems to be hiding something from Amy. She's not allowed to go into his room, he avoids her in anyway that he can, and is always out on a full moon, and returns with blood on his clothes. And are Amy's theories correct, or is she just plain dumb? HUMANS, NOT ANIMALS!
1. Chapter 1

_(These are humans! So don't think of them as hedgehogs!)_

I ran. So fast, I was almost at sonic speed. How could I have gotten myself into this mess? Here I was, being chased by a pack of hungry-

Ya know what? I'm going to start at the beginning.

_12 moon cycles (1 year) ago_

I awoke to the smell of burning wood. I opened my eyes to see my room engulfed in flames! I quickly grabbed my cell, a 'keep in case of emergencies' bag, and jumped out the two story building, landing safely on the ground.

I didn't know who to go to. Cream was my first choice, but she and Vanilla were out on a vacation for a couple of months. Rouge would be alright, but she and Knuckles were living together and…eww. Then I thought about Cosmo, a sweet girl, but she was with Tails at a science convention for the next month. Blaze? No, she and Silver were kind of like Rouge and Knuckles. The only other person I could've think of was Sonic! I got over that silly fan girl craze when I turned thirteen, which was, like, three years ago. So, I guess it would be okay to stay with him. But what about…Shadow? Maybe. I mean, me and his long lost twin, Mysteria (Misty for short), are best friends. But I don't think he likes me. For the last few weeks, he's been avoiding me. Did I do something? Was it something I said? And why the hell am I thinking about him while I should be looking for a place to stay?!

Luckily, the fire department came and quickly took out the fire. They didn't ask me anything because as soon as they came, I left.

It was around midnight. The sky was still black, and I needed rest. I continued to wonder where I would stay. It was either Sonic or Shadow. GAH! I couldn't decide! Both were my friends, but I wondered if they would get the wrong idea if who I chose over the other guy…then I remembered Sally Acorn (the slut cuz she only wears that denim jacket and boots) was coming back to town and staying with Sonic. So, the only person left was Shadow. I started walking to his house when I realized something. I was still in my pajamas! I quickly rummaged my emergency bag and found my outfit from Sonic Riders. I slipped the tank top and sweat pants over my sleep wear and continued walking. Soon I saw Shadow and Misty's house in the distance. I decided to wait until morning to ask to stay with them. It would be rude to wake them up.

Just as I was about to sit under a tree for the night, Misty rushed out of the house, still in her pajamas.

I yelled. "Misty?! What are you doing up so late?!"

She stopped running and looked over at me. "AMY! You're ok!" she ran over to me and gave me a bear hug.

"Mi-…ca-…bre-…"

When she realized I couldn't breath, she let me go. "Sorry 'bout that! I was just worried! We just heard about the fire and were about to see if you made it!"

"Well, that's very nice of you, but as you can see, I'm fine!"

"I do see that. And I'm very happy too!" she gave me another bear hug. God. She may have been Shadow's long lost twin, but she was more loving than her cold brother.

"I heard that!" a voice said.

Misty let go of me and I saw Shadow on the porch. He was wearing black boxer briefs, and nothing else. His eight pack clearly visible on the pale skin. Wait a minute. When did he get an eight pack?!

"About a month ago," he said. Can he read minds or something?!

"Ever since he tampered with a chaos emerald last week. Being his little sister and having the same mind link, I get this lovely ability too. Please thank my brother who just had to mess with that glowing gem of his," Misty explained. "And it's perfectly fine if you stay with us!" "As long as you stay out of my room!" Shadow declared.

"Thank you guys so much! How will I ever re-pay you?"

"Just a smile on your face everyday is fine with us! Right, dear brother of mine?" she asked, turning towards him.

"Yeah, whatever." he then walked inside the house, but left the door ajar.

"Don't mind him. He's just going through a little illness I like to call 'Love struck'," she said, leading me into the house.

"With who?" I asked.

"I can't tell you at the moment, but it's someone you know."

"Tell me!" for some reason, I was starting to get jealous. All the girls in the group were taken! Except for…me.

She shoved me into a room and then said, "Sorry, sweetie! But he made me swear not to tell you until the next full moon," then left.

Who could Shadow be in love with?


	2. Chapter 2

_(Thank you so much for liking my story guys! I love you all so much! 3)_

(APOV)

I woke up with a start. A nightmare infiltrated my dreams that night, but then I realized it wasn't a dream. It was my home burning down a week before.

I was staying with Shadow and Misty, his long lost twin that was in the other pod heading down to Earth, until I could get back on my feet since my house was a pile of ashes. It was weird. How could a sturdy two story home made of the finest wood ever suddenly burst into flames? I turned everything off. It was summer, so no need for a heater. Maybe it was my strawberry candles from the bathroom. I did have a bath that night, and I don't remember blowing them out, so that could've happened. But the source of the fire seemed to come from my room. How did the fire start?

"Detectives are still wondering the same thing, Amy," Misty said from the door way.

It didn't scare me anymore since I was already there for a week. She would have a clean set of clothes for me, always a bit too dark for my taste but always had a splash of pink somewhere. Today was no different.

"Have they gotten any farther with the investigation?" I asked, stepping out of the comfy bed they loaned to me.

"Same as yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that, and the day before-"

"So no new progress?" "Nada," she stated, handing me the clothes.

"Ok. I wish I could help." "Don't worry about it. The chief of police said that when they get any new information, they'll call us. Now get dressed! We're going shopping to get you some new clothes!"

"I don't know, Misty. I haven't been out of this house in a week. I-"

"Shadow is coming with us."

"What time did you say we're leaving again?"

"Just get ready. We'll meet you outside." she handed me the clothes and I jumped in the shower that was connected to the guest room I was sleeping in.

I was just about to smother my sakura hair in lavender shampoo, I heard the door open and shut. I peaked from the curtain to see Shadow washing his face, shirtless. Holy crap! How many times am I gonna see his abs? Should I let him know I'm here, or just not say anything at all?

"Yeah, Ames. I know you're here. I'm not trying to be a peeping Tom or anything. Misty is just hogging the other bathroom with her eternity long showers," Shadow explained in that voice that always made my cheeks flush.

Why did I just think that?

"Because you like me," he said turning towards me with that sexy smirk of him plastered on his soft lips.

'Snap out of it, Amy! You do not have a crush on him! You're just friends,' I thought.

"Aw, that hurt. I was for sure you had a crush on me. Or maybe you're just denying it to make sure this doesn't go R."

"Stop reading my thoughts! It's annoying!" I slammed the curtain shut, shampooing my hair.

"Fine. But just to let you know, I'm already in love with someone."

"So I've heard. Wouldn't she get jealous if she saw this scene right now?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Even if she was the jealous type three years ago."

I was confused. Who the hell was he talking about?

"And I'm sure when you meet her, you two will get along great. In fact, at the next full moon, you will see for yourself how much you guys are alike."

"What's up with you and Misty about me meeting her on the full moon? What's so special about it?"

"You'll see, Ames. You'll see." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

Just then a bottle came over the top on the shower curtains and I caught it. It was lavender conditioner! How'd he-?

"You complained about it yesterday, remember?"

Oops. Then I heard the door open and shut again. Oh boy. This was going to be a long day.


	3. announcement

_(I'm sorry my lovely fans. I won't be able to update for possibly a week. In the mean time, post what your ideas on what I should do in the story. I'm so sorry Twilight for not getting you you're birthday present on time! I'm sure I'll get to you soon. So just post ideas. Comment or PM me. I'll right it down and do then asap. I'm sorry guys. But I do love ya all!)_


	4. real chapter 3

_(Thank you guys so much again! How will I ever re-pay you guys?)_

(APOV)

'Why did I agree to this again? These heels are killing me!'

"Because of me," Shadow whispered seductively in my ear.

I was about to faint right then and there. He was getting too pervy on me! But it was also a bit sexy too…

"I know I'm sexy. You don't have to keep reminding me."

"Shut the hell up and stop flirting with me! You have a girlfriend, don't you?"

"She hasn't really said she wanted to go out with me yet, but I know she'll come around to it sooner or later. She always had a thing for heroes." "Stop being so cryptic and tell me about her name!"

"Fine. Her name…" her name is what? "Is a very beautiful flower, but also very common as well."

Ugh! Why does he have to be so mysterious and sexy?! Did I just say sexy?

"Yes you did, Rose."

Wait. My name is a common, and a beautiful flower. But so is Lily, Pansy, Delilah, Daisy, Iris, and Violet.

"But her name is the most beautiful of all those names."

"Amy! Come here! I found some clothes you should totally try on!" Misty called. Talk about saved by the bell.

"Coming!" I ran over to the girls' section to see what type of clothes Misty had for me.

Before I had a chance to say anything, she stuffed an outfit in my hands, shoved me into a dressing room, and said, "When you try it on, we want to see it!"

I put on the out fit, then said, "No way in hell am I coming out like this!"

"Please, Amy! We want to see how pretty you look! Right, Shadow?"

"Yep!"

"You gotta be kidding me."

"Nope!" the twins said in unison. They're getting more devilish by the day! "Thank you," they said again.

I stepped out of the room in the hot pink super short skirt, red half tank top showing my belly, knee high black fish net stockings, and white four inch stilettos.

'How do I walk in these damn things?' I thought as I struggled to walk forward.

"It's not that hard. Just takes some getting used to," Misty said.

"And they look sexy as hell on you," he said flirtatiously. I gave him an evil glare and he smirked back. I turned to go back to change back into the clothes Misty gave me that morning when Shadow said, "Hey, I didn't know you wore a black thong!"

Oh, good lord! I wanted to slap him right then and there, but I guess that would have to wait until we get back. I wouldn't want to embarrass him in front of all these people.

"You are so mean, Amy. I can't wait till this fic goes M and I get to show you how mean I can be." Then he growled seductively at me.

When is the next full moon?


	5. Chapter 4

_(I just want to shout out real quick to my friend aliciathewolf45 for helping me out with the story! Love ya!)_

(Shadow POV)

It was one of those lazy summer afternoons around the house. Amy was doing laundry, Mysteria was grocery shopping, and I was checking out this show Amy loves called Adventure Time. No wonder she liked it. It was full of goofy antics, a plot that made no sense whatsoever, the main characters are a chubby boy and magic dog, and the main villain can be a descendant of Egg-Head.

"Shadow! Could you get me some of your laundry?" My sweet angle asked. Yes, she was the one I was in love with. I wanted to wait until the next full moon, which was that night, to tell her how I feel and what I am, but with my love growing for her every day, it was getting hard to not blurt out my inner most thoughts to her.

"Sure, Ames!" I yelled back to her. I went into my room and grabbed my laundry basket with a pile of clothes going over the top the size of Mt. Everest.

When she saw it, her jaw dropped. "This is the last time I'm doing your laundry!"

"By the way this looks, it may take several loads."

"Fine. Then I'm not doing your damn laundry. You can!" then she left the laundry room. Oh shit. I don't know how to do laundry. I always let Misty do that.

After several minutes trying to do laundry, I said, "Um, Amy, could you come here for a minute?"

(APOV)

"Um, Amy, could you come here for a minute?" Shadow said from the laundry room.

"I'm watching Little Bad Boy from Adventure Time! Its Marshall Lee's first episode where he talks!"

"If you don't come here, we won't have the electricity to watch that lame ass show!" Oh he did not just say that!

"It is not!" I walked into the laundry room and saw the problem. "What the hell, Shadow?!"

Bubbles and water were spewing everywhere! He was soaked! And he had to take off his shirt to shield the water splashing out of the machine. Damn it! Why does he have to so sexy?

"Stop thinking about how hot I am and help me with this damn machine!"

I pushed my way through the water and bubbles to get the machine. Once I got there, I fixed the machine and water stopped spewing.

"Great. Now I'm wet. Thanks a lot!" I yelled at him.

"To be honest, that's a nice look for you."

I tackled him and pinned him down. "Take that back right now and I'll get off of you, or I'll bring out my hammer and trust me, I won't go easy on you like I did on Eggman!"

"Hey, I don't mind being down here actually. The view is nice." He then looked down toward.. my… chest. What the hell?! The one day I decide not to wear a bra! "I could tell this morning that you weren't. God, you've become so beautiful since you were young. Before now, I've only seen you as the young child I first met, but you're sixteen now, and you've become the most lovely young woman I have ever seen."

What the hell? How could he say such things when he was in love with someone else? Why did he constantly flirt and be all perverted on me? Then realization hit me. I then knew why he did all those things.

I slapped him, got off of him, and yelled, "You were using me, weren't you?! You were using me to make this chick you like jealous! And to think I wanted to be your friend! I guess you just see me as a tool."

I started to walk to my room when Shadow grabbed my arm. "Amy, that's not how I think about you at all. You're a great gal. An awesome teammate. A wonderful friend. And you are great at swinging that little hammer of yours. Every time you swing that hammer, my heart skips a beat."

"That sounds like what Sonic said to me on the cruise boat when we were on Earth. Did anyone tell you what happened to him on that boat?"

"Knuckles did. But I mean these words."

"Shut up!" I was starting to cry. "Why do you do this to me when you're in love with another girl?!"

He was silent for a moment, then said, "The woman I'm in love with is like no other girl on this world. She has beautiful pink hair, sparkling Jade eyes, voice as smooth as the sweetest honey when she does her battle cry, she bites more than she barks, fights like a wildebeest, and really knows how to use her hammer."

"Sh-Shadow," I turned to look at him, "who are you-" he then kissed me straight on the lips. I must admit, it felt like fireworks.

I slowly kissed back. It was intensifying! I felt like I was on fire, though his lips were oddly cold. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist. They were also cold, but I felt secure in them. But when he stuck his tongue in my mouth, there was an odd flavor, and I felt something so sharp that it cut my lips!

I pulled away from the kiss and touched my lips, feeling the warm liquid. Immediately, I knew what it was. Blood.

"Oh god, Amy. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! It was a total…accident…" he trailed off as he look intensely at my lips. He started to lean towards me. Was he going to kiss me again?! "Don't worry, Rose. I'm going to heal your cut."

All of a sudden, his canines grew an inch longer! What the-?!

"Amy, hold still. Your blood smells delicious." he grabbed me and sank his fang in my neck.

I woke up screaming. It was a dream.

"Just a dream." I whispered to myself.

"Amy!" the door opened and Misty was there in her nightgown. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just had a bad dream is all."

"Ok. Well, go back to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

"K. goodnight."

"Goodnight." then she left.

I laid back down, contemplating my dream. Did it mean anything? Did Shadow really have feelings for me? I guess there was only one way to find out. Ask him myself.

_To be continued_


	6. Chapter 5

_(Thank you all so much for liking my story! I hope everyone liked the dream chapter!)_

_Previously on Blood Stained Rose:_

_Shadow: "Your blood smells delicious."_

_Amy: "It was just a dream."_

_Misty: "We have a long day tomorrow."_

_Amy: Did Shadow really have feelings for me?_

(SPOV)

I can't believe I did that. I made Amy have that dream. Because of my newly founded telepathic powers, I'm able to read minds, dreams, and send them too. I am a horrible person. That dream was way too mature for her. But then again, she isn't that naïve twelve year old girl I first met. She was a strong, independent, well, kind of independent, young woman. I wish I could tell her that I…

(APOV)

Misty was right. It was a long day. First we went all over town running errands, and trust me, we went to at least a million Hot Topics. Then when getting groceries, I saw Sally and Sonic making out in the women's bathroom, which reminded me of my dream and how wonderful that kiss was. Even though it was part of my imagination, it was pretty steamy.

After getting groceries, we finally came back to the house.

"Phew! I am beat! If you guys need me, I'll be dreaming about sleep in my room," Misty said, trudging off to her room.

It was just Shadow and me. Alone. No one was going to disturb us for the next two hours (Misty was a very heavy sleeper) and we had absolutely nothing to do.

I started to go into the kitchen to put groceries away when Shadow pulled me into a closet.

I was about to say something when he clamped his hand over my mouth and whispered oh-so-sexily into my ear, "Stay quiet if you want to remain alive. Some not-too-nice people are coming here and they can absolutely not see you. They're the ones that burned down your home and they are out to kill you and drink your blood."

Blood? What about my blood?

"You're a type AB+, Amy. It's a drug to us. We will kill for just one taste," Shadow explained, raising more questions than answering them. "I'll explain everything in a week on the full moon when it's high in the sky. But for now, stay silent."

Just then, I heard the door break down. I was really freaking out. Shadow sat down and put me in his lap, holding my trembling figure. He whispered things in my ear that made me feel safe, but in my mind I was half expecting for the intruders to barge in the small closet.

After about fifteen minutes, I heard footsteps leaving. Then there was a silence. Shadow stopped his comforting whispering and went to see if they really had left. Five minutes later he came rushing back in and held me tight, telling me to stay silent. My back was against his torso and his cold, strong arms held me as we sat in the back of the cramped closet. His entire body was freezing, yet felt safe. Just like my dream.

We were in that closet for half an hour and I heard absolutely nothing. It was the most silent, and boring, time of my entire life. All I heard was mine and Shadow's soft breathing. No footsteps. No voices. Nothing. I was almost afraid I lost my hearing.

"Boo," a soft voice whispered into my ear. I jumped and screamed. Then I saw Shadow howling with laughter. "I got you good, Ames."

"That wasn't funny, Shadow!" I stormed out of the closet and off to my room with tears streaming down my face. When you think there are intruders that could easily kill you in the house you are staying at, you get scared pretty easily. I flopped on my bed and cried. I hated being scared. Sonic and Knuckles would pull pranks on me all the time when I turned into a teen. One of the many reasons why I stopped having a crush on him.

"Amy, do you want to talk?" Shadow said from the threshold.

"Go away."

"Rose, I'm so sorry. That was a little mean-"

"A little?!"

"Ok. More like a lot mean." I felt the bed dip a bit. I looked to see Shadow sitting on the bed. I sat up, hugging my knees to my chest, and grabbing my new Marshall Lee plush toy Misty got for me that day while at a Hot Topic, knowing I liked the vampire king.

"Why'd you even do that? I almost had a heart attack!" I yelled, keeping my eyes on the toy.

He was silent for a few moments, then spoke. "I wasn't lying, you know. There were evil men in this house looking for you."

"How can I believe you? I think your mouth is an ass because all I hear is bullshit."

"Amy, please, believe me. You are in real danger, and staying with me and Mysteria is just putting you in more danger. I'm not kicking you out, I'm just saying that me and Mysteria will try to keep you safe from others our kind."

"You mean your kind. Misty is not a pervert. And I can defend myself," I half joked.

"I'm serious, Rose! You blood is like a drug to us. It's like a special heroine."

"Now your copying off of Twilight! And what are you talking about?! Tell me right now, or I will cut myself to see if your telling the truth or not!"

"Ok, Rose. I'll tell you. But don't let Misty know, or she'll kick my ass!"

He leaned towards me, his eyes closing. I scooted back until I hit the headboard. His eyes were shut when he reached me, while mine were wide and filled with fear. I couldn't understand! He was supposed to be telling me what's going on!

Then, finally, his cold lips met mine. My heart was racing, my cheeks were heated, and he was an awesome kisser!

I slowly started to kiss back as my eyelids closed. He grabbed my wrists and held them to the headboard as he straddled me, never breaking the electrifying kiss.

Oh, god! When did he learn to kiss like that? Then he started to kiss my… neck?

Wait. My blood type is a drug to certain Mobians, my dream last night, the twins' dark clothing, the odd wine Misty always drinks, and the way Shadow was roughly kissing my neck! That only meant one thing.

"Sh-shadow. Are you and Misty…werewolves?" I asked him.

He stopped kissing my neck and looked at my with certain look. "Are you fricking serious?"

I nodded.

"No, Rose. Me and Mysteria are blood sucking demons of the night that prey on beautiful victims such as yourself," he said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"So you guys are werewolves!"

He opened his mouth and revealed large canines. Just like my dream.

I touched the tip of one and it super sharp. I stuck my finger in my mouth and tasted the blood. He took my bloody finger out of my mouth and stuck it in his. I felt him suck on it then he released it. I looked at it and the was a little scar on the tip of my finger from the cut. I looked at him in disbelief.

"Amy Rose, your life is in danger. Let Misty and me protect you."

"Fr-from what?" I shakily asked.

He took in a deep breathe and said-

"Amy!" Misty yelled.

I awoke with a start. I saw Misty in the passenger seat and Shadow driving the car. Again, it was all a dream. Just to be sure, I looked at my finger to see no scar.

"We're home, Ames. C'mon. We need to get the groceries inside," Misty said climbing out of the car.

"Was that a nice nap, Amy?"

I looked at him to see that damn smirk of his.

"Piss off," I told him, climbing out of the car. "Misty!" I called to her. "No more Twilight!"

_To Be Continued…Again_


	7. Chapter 6

_(I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! 3 Especially you, Alicia! Warning: this is a joke chapter.)_

(APOV)

"Shadow! Help me with dinner!" I yelled at him from the kitchen. Misty was out clubbing with Rogue. I decided to stay back and do dinner. I was really scared. In my last dream, Shadow said I was in danger, so I gotta be careful. And I'm trying to find proof that Shadow and Misty are werewolves. I just know that they are!

"Sure, Ames! I'm coming!" he said from the living room.

I put on my pure silver locket before he came in. Werewolves hate silver.

"Mm, something smells good," he said as he walked in.

"I'm making spaghetti. Could you grade the parmesan cheese?"

He looked at it for a bit. "I give it a B in appearance," he bit a bit off, and I noticed some large canines, "and an A in taste."

"I meant shred it, Shadow."

"I knew that." his fingernails then grew two inches longer! What the-! He sliced and diced the cheese until it was just a mere powder in the bowl. How'd he-?

"C'mon, Rose. You've known about what I am two weeks before we got married."

Married?! What the hell was he talking about?!

"And soon, our little bundle in the oven will be out and about."

Little bundle in the oven? I turned around and saw that there was nothing in the oven.

"Shadow, there's nothing in the oven. What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, my stomach grew and I felt something inside of me.

"This, Ames." He put his hands on my stomach and kissed my cheek. "When little Maria comes out, we'll be parents. Isn't that wonderful?"

"No! It isn't! This isn't happening!" Tears threatened to come out of my eyes,

"Oh, Amy. You're having a break down again. Just relax and let me handle it." He grabbed my hand, led me into the living room, laid me down on the couch, and he got on top of me. "And it has been a while since I last fed." his canines grew and he slid them straight into my neck!

I woke up screaming. It was just another damn dream.

I took in my surroundings to see that I was in the living room, and the end of the Twilight Zone was playing.

"And so, Emilia was forever a sex and blood slave to her vampire husband, in, The Twilight Zone," the narrator said. I shut off the TV as Misty came into the room.

"Did you have a nightmare, Amy?"

"Yeah. This one was real weird. But it was just a dream."

"Ok. Do you need anything?"

"Just to figure out how to block certain shows."

_(And that's the filler chapter. I cant help that I'm brain dead and can't think of anything else to write! Help me!)_


	8. Chapter 7

_(I hope everyone liked that joke chapter! And just to be clear, Amy is not smart! So Shadow is not a werewolf. And I'm sorry for the late update! Things haven't been going well with the family)_

(SPOV)

It was finally the full moon. I have waiting forever for this. It was finally time to show Amy my true love. But it may be hard to control my thirst. The full moon is feeding time. And, kinda fortunate, mating time.

(APOV)

"I wonder what Shadow's girlfriend is like?" I asked Misty when she was doing my make-up. I was truly curious. Would she like me? Would I like her?

"Trust me, Ames. You two are more alike than different. In fact, you guys look alike, sound alike, and hell, you two could be twins. At first, I mistook you guys all the time when Shadow first told me who she was. But then I got it straight. So I'm positive you'll like her."

"Thanks, Misty."

"Ok! All done!"

I opened my eyes and saw myself in the mirror. I had smoky black eye shadow, pink liquid eyeliner, black cat mascara, pink blush, and hot pink lipstick. I had to say, "I look hot!" The make-up went excellent with my hot pink mini dress, black tights, pink two inch high heels, a white handbag, and a red headband that looked a lot like the one I wore when I was twelve.

"I was just to say the same thing, Amy," a voice said.

I turned around and saw shadow leaning against the doorway, wearing tight black jeans, his signature shoes, a puffy white shirt you see on a pirate, and a black cape with red on the inside.

"Are we going to a costume party?"

"Nah. Ladies just love the vampire get up."

"Not me. I prefer real men. Not ones that are mythical and fake," I said to him. I believed in ghosts, Bigfoot, and werewolves. But not vampires.

"Amy, vampires are real," Misty said.

"Hmph. I'll believe it when I see it."

"Explain Bigfoot," the twins said in unison.

"He's a rare species of primate!"

And they just started laughing and laughing.

After laughing for a good half hour, Shadow finally said, "C'mon, Amy. It's time for you to meet her."

He led me out to his black Mercedes and started driving.

'I hope he won't turn into a wolf if he sees the moon,' I thought.

* * *

After an hour of driving, I finally complained, "Are we there yet?"

"Not yet, Amy."

Another hour of driving.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

Yet another hour of driving

"Are we-"

"No," he said, annoyance filling his voice.

Five minutes later, I opened my mouth to say,-

"Say it one more time, Rose, and you can forget about meeting her," he said with a bit of venom in his voice, so I kept my trap shut. "Thank you."

After fifteen more minutes of driving, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up, we were in a forest, and Shadow was carrying me.

"Please tell me I'm in another nightmare!" I said.

"Sorry, Rose. This is the real deal," he said as he put me on the ground.

'Funny, that's what you call me in my dreams,' I thought.

"Oh, really?" he said as he grabbed my hand and started to walk.

I relentlessly followed. "Yes."

"Mind telling me about your dreams?"

"Four words."

"'Hell to the yes'?"

"Close. Hell to the no!"

"Aw! Pretty please!" he stopped walking and gave me the puppy dog pout.

"Again, not telling you. That look doesn't work on me."

"Ok. You win."

He continued walking, leading me deeper into the forest. After awhile, I slowed my pace.

"C'mon, Rose. You gotta move faster than that!"

"Well excuse me, princess! May I remind you that it's midnight and I'm exhausted?!"

"I'm going to ignore what you called me. It's only a few more steps."

I muttered, "It better be or my foot's going up your ass."

"I heard that."

"You were supposed to!" I half sang.

After a few more steps, I heard the soft crickets and little squeaks of ducklings. He pushed away some reeds and revealed a pond.. The moon shining bright in the sky, and in the reflection of the water.

But then a cloth covered my eyes as Shadow whispered into my ear, "Don't worry. It's just a blindfold. I want this to be a surprise."

I felt cold, and slightly buff, arms lift me as he started to move forward through the pond. After a while, he let me down and I was on land.

I took off the blindfold, but I was alone. I looked around , but saw no one!

"Shadow!" I called. "C'mon Shadow, this isn't funny!"

I heard rustling of leaves around me, but couldn't pinpoint the exact location. I was frozen with fear, unable to move from where I was standing.. I wondered where Shadow went, why'd he leave, and if this was just a prank of his. If it was, he was so going to get it when we got back!

I jumped when I felt a pair of muscular, pale arms wrap around my waist and a soft, warm voice whispered in my ear moving down to my neck, "Relax. I won't hurt you. I'm just hungry. You won't feel a thing."

The blindfold was taken from my hands and wrapped over my eyes again. I felt my back slam into the base of a tree. Hot breathe was at my neck. I was scared. More scared than…this is the most I've ever been scared!

Tips of two sharp thins were at the base of my neck, trying to puncture my skin. I saw this in a vampire movie once. The incredibly sexy vampire blinded his meal, pushed her against a tree, and drank her dry. Holy crap! Am I going to end with the same fate?!

I prayed to god to help me, but he didn't.

The sharp things punctured my neck and blood gushed out. Oh, god! It hurt, but at the same time, felt good.

But I knew that this was the end.

_(To be continued! Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuunnnn!)_


	9. Chapter 8

_(Time to work on this chappie!)_

_Previously on Blood Stained Rose: Amy was finally going to meet Shadow's love when she was attacked by a man in the shadows. He blinded her and started to suck her blood. Will this be the end of our ignorant heroine? Let's see._

My back was up against a tree, my blood pouring out of my neck and into the belly of the freak that bit me. I was starting to loose consciousness. If a blindfold wasn't over my eyes, I would assume that my vision would have gone blurry. I wanted to kick the guy that was feeding off me in the nuts, but he pushed himself onto me and I had little strength as it was. I was about to totally black out when I felt the guy get off of me and another pain of arms lifted me up. I was too weak to put up a fight. Then, I passed out.

When I awoke, the blindfold was off, there was a clothe over my neck, and I was in a room of sorts. I tried to sit up, but my body felt as heavy as the master emerald. And when I moved, it hurt. "Ow!"

"Don't try to move, Amy," a voice said. I tensed up with fear as footsteps approached me.

When the source of the voice was above me, I was that it was only Shadow.

"Are you ok, Rose?" he asked.

I tried to turn my head away from him, but it hurt too much.

"Don't try to move," he repeated. "you lost a lot of blood. You need time to build up your strength again. The guy that attacked you was a vampire and he is no good."

"How do you know?" I asked. This all seemed like the dream where me and Shadow had that steamy kiss on my bed.

"I'll try to ignore that thought." Oops. "Amy, you are in more danger than ever before. A vampire has tasted your blood. He can know find you no matter what! You need to stay with me at all times."

"Why should I?! you left me alone in the woods with a creep that you say is a vampire, and he almost killed me!"

"I know, I know. The reason I left was because I heard something strange and I went to check on it. I planned to scare you when I came back, but when I did, I saw that you were getting the life sucked out of you by Manic-"

"Manic! You mean Sonic's brother?!"

He sighed. "Yes. But don't worry. Neither Sonia or Sonic are vampires."

"How can I believe you?!"

He kissed me on the cheek. "Because I love you, Amy."

I blushed furiously. he just said he loved me, so did that mean…

"Yes, Rose. You're the one I'm in live with." he leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips. "I promise to protect you forever. You mean everything to me," he whispered seductively in my ear.

"Shadow…"

He laid next me and held me. "Amy, no matter what happens, I will always be with you."

I fell asleep in his arms. They were exactly how I dreamt they were. Cold, but protecting.

_(And that's all I got! I'll work on the next one ASAP! I promise!)_


	10. Chapter 9

_(Shmowzow! I can't believe a lot of people like my story! Maybe someday I will become a great author! A girl can only hope.)_

Somehow, it was like a dream come true. I found a guy that will love and protect from evil vampires and wants my soul to be intertwined with his. Wow. I have been reading too many vampire novels. Curse you Twilight!

Anyway, after Shadow told me he loved me and promised to protect me, I had an odd dream. Not like before where Shadow bites me at the end, but something more…peaceful.

I was on a rocking chair, staring out onto a lake in the night on a porch. It was quiet, calming, and-

"Mommy! Uncle Sonic won't gimme back my dolly!" a little girl cried out as she ran toward me. Did she call me mommy?

"It ain't my fault! She kept shoving it in my face!" an older (and dare I say handsomer) Sonic said. He was this girl's uncle?

I got off the rocker and onto my knees getting eye level with the girl. "It's ok, Maria. I'll get your dolly from the mean old grumpy uncle, ok?"

"Hey! I'm right here!" he said.

"Ok, mommy!" she said than kissed me on the cheek and ran inside.

I got up, marched to Sonic, and grabbed the little yellow hedgehog doll from his hands.

"Sonikku Needlemouse! You know better than to take Maria's toys! She loves this doll!" I yelled at him. His last name is Needlemouse?!

"Whoa, calm down Ames. I was only playing."

"Ugh! Sometimes I feel like I'm raising two children instead of one!"

I went inside the house and found he girl on a couch playing a game Sonic made of him and all his friends as animals and our stories. I think this one was when Shadow was first introduced to us. She was on the level where I kicked Egg-Head's butt. Heh. Those were some good times.

She paused the game.

"You got my dolly back! Thanks, mommy!"

"Be careful with it. I'm tired of screaming in your uncle's face. It's so stressful." I handed her the doll and she continued playing the game.

"Did I hear that someone is in stress?" I heard a voice say from the kitchen. I turned around and saw Shadow with a pink apron on that said, "Kiss the cook".

"Yeah. Sonic stole Maria's doll again. It's becoming quite agitating."

"Then come, my darling. Let me help you relax."

He grabbed my hand, led me up the stairs, down the hall, and before we entered a room, he put his hand up to the camera man and said, "Sorry, no cameras. This fic is only rated T." I giggled as we entered the room, leaving the camera outside of the door.

Then I awoke, still in Shadow's arms, my body feeling less pain.

"Did you sleep well?" Shadow asked.

"I had a wonderful dream. About you and me and Sonic and a little girl named Maria."

"That was no dream, Amy. That is our future together as long as you believe me and let me and Misty keep you safe."

"I believe you, Shadow," I said with pure honesty. I truly did believe him. I don't know why, but something in my heart told me to trust him.

He kissed me on the forehead. "I'm glad." he got up and started walking toward the door.

I sat up and a bearable pain was noticeable. "Where are you going?"

"To get you some food and clothes. Manic ripped off your shirt while drinking you," he said with his back toward me, his head turned, and a sexy smirk on his face. "By the way, you should probably use the blanket to cover up."

I looked down and saw what he meant. I gathered up some blanket and covered my chest, my cheeks in a blaze. "Pervert!" I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, but I missed and he already went down the hall.

_(Sorry I couldn't come up with anything else. At least pervy Shadow is back! *cricket sounds* I knew that was a long shot.)_


End file.
